Near-infrared absorbing dyes, substantially absorbing no visible light but absorbing infrared light, are used in various optoelectronic products such as near-infrared absorbing filters. These dyes may be placed in an atmosphere of high temperature and/or high humidity, and/or exposed to light depending on the application. In such cases, the dyes may decompose. Efforts to improve resistance to heat, moisture and light by modifying the structures of dyes have been being made. For example, it is found naphthalocyanine dyes with particular structures have high resistance with respect thereto (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. H02-4685, H02-43269 and 1102-138382). However, it is difficult for these dyes not only to have such resistance but also to have good other physical properties such as absorption wavelength and solubility. Prevention of photo-degradation of dyes by combined use of a near-infrared absorbing dye and an ultraviolet-absorbing material is also known (see JP-A Nos. 1111-167350, 2001-133624 and 2005-181966), but none of the combinations sufficiently suppress the photo-degradation, and thus, there exists a need for near infrared absorbing dyes with further improved light resistance.
Accordingly, there is a need for a near-infrared absorbing material having good light resistance together with good other physical properties that plays an important role in optoelectronic applications such as near-infrared absorbing filters, near-infrared absorbing colored resin compositions, liquid crystal display elements, optical cards, optical recording media, and protective glasses.